Coffee and Cigarettes
by Fushizen na
Summary: Van Fanel: rich, handsome, spoiled, used to getting what he wants.
1. Prologue

**Coffee and Cigarettes**  
  
_"I got to know  
I got to know why  
whenever you're near  
I'm on a natural high  
you got to show  
you got to show why  
whenever we meet  
I never can say goodbye"_

Prologue  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki was all alone.  
  
But it hadn't always been that way. Just the other day she had had a job, a boyfriend and a place to live. Sure, the job hadn't been the best paying and maybe her boyfriend did cheat on her and then kick her out of the apartment that they had shared for 3 months. But, it had at least been something....  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
She surveyed the empty street with its soaked pavement, resigned and dreary. She shivered as fresh rain drops started to drop from the gray sky and rapidly soaked through her thin blouse.  
  
"This has just not been my day."

* * *

The sun filtered slowly through the filmy drapes of Van Fanel's high rise apartment. The gray morning caused iridescent splashes of light to play over the walls and on his face slowly forcing him to wake. His thick lashed ruby eyes opened slowly, narrowing at the invasion of light from the window. He turned over to his side, burying his face in the goose down pillow.  
  
"It's too damn early."  
  
He wasn't surprised to hear quiet tinkling laughter from the other side of the bed. Celena had always been a morning person. Even on rainy days like today. Van used to like her laugh, her clear cerulean blue eyes. But...things changed. And the certain red eyed Adonis that he had noticed hanging around Celena was only one of those changing things.  
  
_'What I wouldn't give to be anyone else right now. Anyone...'_

* * *

[Author's Notes: I guess I'm trying my hand at this again. And YES, before anyone asks I WILL also be working on "I'll Protect You" but I just needed my inspiration back and the time to use the inspiration in. So..yeah. We'll see how this goes.] 


	2. Monday I'm so sore

**Coffee and Cigarettes**  
  
Monday  
  
_'I guess I should look for another job.'  
_  
Hitomi walked slowly down the street filled with puddles, heading downtown.  
  
_'I can stay with my parents until I get my life back together. They'll understand...at some point, of course, I'll have to go back to the apartment to get my things. I hope amino hasn't thrown them out. I can't really picture him doing that, but I never really pictured he and my best friend Yukari going out behind my back....so who knows...at least I have a cell phone for employers to call me at...'_  
  
She continued on her way, not looking forward to filling out all the applications for jobs at places she swore she'd never work at again after college.  
  
_'But it will take me time to get a higher paying job. I guess I understand why the school laid me off, what with the budget being so low, but surely I'm more qualified to teach English than Mrs. Trussel...just because she has seniority, doesn't mean she is a better teacher...stupid world.'_  
  
Hitomi entered Dairy Queen, grabbed an application and a pen, and began to fill it out at a nearby table until an employee came and told her she couldn't sit there without ordering something. Hitomi left and continued on to the movie rental store, to grab another application, throwing the Dairy Queen one in the trash as she left.  
  
_'If nothing else I can get hired at Hy-Vee, I'm sure. At least until I can get a teaching position again.'_  
  
"I hate Mondays."

* * *

"I can't believe this Van!"  
  
"I'm sorry Celena, but you can't tell me you haven't been hanging around with Dilandau. I've seen you! So to put us both out of our misery, I'm ending this."  
  
"So what, I'm not allowed to have other male friends? Is that it? Are you that jealous?"  
  
"When I catch you making out, I think I have a right to be!"  
  
Celena paled and shut her mouth. "Fine," she said icily. "I'll leave."  
  
"Do you need help carrying anything to your car?"  
  
Celena turned back to Van, stalked up to him and slapped him stingingly across the face. Van's smug smile vanished instantly from his lips.  
  
"What the hell was **that** for?" Van's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Celena stood proudly before him. "Maybe Van, just maybe, if you weren't such an arrogant bastard I might not have turned to Dilandau for a friend!" She dashed angry tears from her eyes. "What happened to you anyway?"  
  
Van narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean 'what happened to me?' I'm better than I've ever been."  
  
Celena smiled almost sadly at him. "No, Van, no you're not, and I guess I can't help you, but maybe you'll eventually meet someone who'll show you what you have become and you will want to change for them." Celena turned and left the apartment, calling over her shoulder, "I'll pick up my things later." The door slammed shut and the silence after it was even more pronounced from the doors loudness.  
  
Van ran his hand through his thick, unruly hair.  
  
_'Show me what I've become....?'_  
  
He looked around the room at his expensive apartment with all it's furnishings and gadgets. He caught site of himself in the mirror; dark eyes and hair with a handsome face.  
  
_'What is wrong with the way I am? I worked hard for this. What does SHE know anyway?'_  
  
_'I think I'll go for a walk. Clear my head.'_

* * *

"And what can I get for you, Miss?"  
  
Hitomi had given up on picking up applications at about 11:00 due to the rumbling of her stomach. She blamed the places she picked up applications from for her discomfort. _'I **would** be hungry going around to all these restaurants...'_  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll take a coffee and the never-ending stack of pancakes please." She smiled quickly at the woman taking her order who just rolled her eyes and asked, "Anything else for you today?"  
  
Hitomi's smile vanished. "No thanks."  
  
The waitress left in a rustle of black skirt and the echoing pop chewing gum stuck in her cheek.  
  
Hitomi contented herself to people watching while she waited for her food. At a window seat was a couple enjoying a quiet brunch, conversing over eggs and hash browns. To her left was a group of teenagers discussing who owed what for the bill. In an obscure corner of the restaurant was a man sitting by himself with his head down. His longish black hair obscuring his face. It was this person that Hitomi looked at most often. She wanted to see his face. She thought he must be quite young, her age at least, judging from his physique; but his face was a mystery.  
  
Just as she thought he would look up, the waitress brought her food and she dug in, forgetting about the odd man in the corner. Pancakes that never ended demanded her **full** attention. 

* * *

_'I guess my walk has turned into a rather early lunch. Brunch rather.'_  
  
He ordered coffee and a Belgian waffle; the usual. As he was waiting with his head down, still tired from waking up so early with the sun, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick. As though he were being watched. He lifted his head up but saw only a group of annoying teenage brats, a young woman receiving far too many pancakes for her own good, and a couple sitting happily together. He turned his gaze from the couple bitterly. _'I hate Mondays.'_  
  
When his food arrived he dug in gratefully. Belgian waffles demanded his FULL attention. No time to worry about couples or lack thereof.  
  
When he started to feel his hair prick on his neck again he glanced up quickly and was started to see large green eyes staring back at him from the pancake girl. She was really quite pretty. Honey colored hair falling gently to her shoulders, those intelligent and lively, emerald eyes..rosy lips....a curving figure...  
  
He shook his head when she blushed and he realized that he had been staring. 

* * *

She blushed when he stared at her and then she realized that she had been doing the exact same thing....

* * *

_'Why was she staring at me?'_  
  
Oh, come now, Van, what girl wouldn't stare at you, right?  
  
_'I guess... she WAS really pretty. Maybe I should ask her out....but so soon after Celena...ah, screw it, I'll ask her!'_  
  
Van looked up and towards the girl....or rather, where the girl had been. There now resided a rather overlarge man that barely fit in the booth and was giving off a rank odor.  
  
_'Great. Where did she go?'_  
  
Van looked around frantically and then saw her out the window, walking across the street...and then out of sight...  
  
_'Out of sight forever. Damnit!'_  
  
Van didn't even bother getting up. He still had to pay, and he knew she would be well gone by the time he got outside. 

* * *

Hitomi kept walking, trying to cool her cheeks.  
  
_'What is wrong with me? He was just a very nice looking young man who stared at me. Okay...he was gorgeous...but what makes me think he'd like me? Amano picked another girl over me....why shouldn't this dark stranger?'_  
  
(sigh)  
  
"I'd better pick up more applications." 

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here is the first half of Monday. There will be two chapters for every day of one week. Morning to afternoon and afternoon to evening for each day. Enjoy and please review! 


	3. Monday's just a bore

**Coffee and Cigarettes**

Monday

"This sucks. Majorly."

Van, no matter how hard he tried could not forget the honey-haired girl. Her emerald eyes were continually in his vision, her perfect lips spoke in his ear. He was in love.

At least, that's what he'd like to believe.

Either way, it was all annoying as hell. To want something he couldn't have. He didn't even know her name for Christ's sake. He knew nothing about her except that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He knew nothing about her, but that didn't stop him from imagining things. He heard her asking clever questions and laughing at his sense of humor. Her adoring eyes on him, and her lips to his.

He was in love.

At least, HE thought so...

"This Monday keeps getting better and better..."

* * *

_I can't believe that the library is only taking volunteers and no real job applicants! I'm an ENGLISH teacher. Why, God? Why?_

Hitomi had spent the rest of the afternoon quartering the city and filling out applications everywhere. At obvious spots like schools and the less obvious such as bars and cafés. Several of the bars she had gone to had had leering men and jeers from people telling her they hoped she got the job. She shuddered at the memory.

Well, even if the library wouldn't hire her...damn them...she could still relax with a book. She felt that she had earned it.

_I want something I can sink my teeth into, I think. Gormenghast will do nicely._

She ran her fingers along the spines of the books until she found the large volume she was looking for. She dragged Mervyn Peake's wondrous work off of the shelf and found a slightly less than comfortable chair to curl up in; legs tucked underneath her and book open in her lap. She was the picture of utter contentment.

* * *

Van, determined to undermine his one track mind, headed for the library to check out a book to occupy himself. As he walked down the aisles of books he considered getting a job.

_It's not like I need the money...but with Celena gone, maybe I should get one for something to do during the day. Maybe the responsibility of it would be good for me. Maybe....naaahhh._

_Now...what book shall I read today. Dune, perhaps? Yeah, who can pass up one of the best science fiction books ever written._

He started towards the science fiction and fantasy section in a determined gait and was almost there when he was stopped short by a shock of honey-blonde hair.

_Helloooo._

She had her head down and was completely absorbed in her reading. Strands of hair had drifted into her face but she left them, too caught up in the story to bother about visual obstruction. Her legs were tucked under her slight body and she was curled comfortably into a not so comfortable chair.

Beautiful.

_She read too, eh? And not just romance novels by the look of that book. Ask her out, Van. Do it!_

Van, after staring for a moment more, straightened his back, cleared his throat nervously and quietly before advancing towards his nameless goddess.

"Excuse me?"

Her head shot up immediately and her vibrant eyes focused instantly on his face. She blushed slightly in recognition and then, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find a certain book?" Van's voice almost cracked in his nervousness. Where was his suave debonair attitude now? Why, with this girl, was he so afraid of his actions and words?

"Well, I don't really work here, but sure. What book did you have in mind?" She smiled brilliantly at him before marking her spot in the book and uncurling herself from the chair to stand up.

Van's Adam's apple moved visibly as he gulped. Her legs, which had been hidden before by a booth and later because she was sitting on them, were long, shapely and elegant. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

_Van! The book! Stop gawking you idiot!_

"Uh, Dune, actually."

Hitomi had noticed his stare and blushed again but she waited patiently for his eyes to come back to her face and for his hesitant answer.

"Well, you were almost there. It's in the science fiction section. I'll show you. Have you ever read it before?"

"Uh, yes, actually, it's one of my favorites."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"And you couldn't remember the author's name, the genre or where you had gotten it before?"

_Shit! Idiot, Van! Salvage it, say something!_

"Yeah..I guess I forgot. So, what book were you reading?"

_That was weak, Van. Very week. But at least you changed the topic._

Her eyes remained slightly narrowed at the answer but she smiled anyway and nodded.

"I'm reading Gormenghast by Mervyn Peake. Ever read it?"

Van's eyebrows raised. This girl was everything he wanted. She was gorgeous, and liked the same books as him, and well....she was gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, I've read it. Another one of my favorites."

"Really? We seem to have the same taste in books, Mr.....?"

"Fanel. But, you can call me Van."

"Van, then. I'm Kanzaki Hitomi. I suppose as we are on first name basis, you may call me Hitomi. And here, Van, is your book, that you so conveniently forgot."

Van stared aghast at Hitomi as she winked at him and left him standing holding Dune in his nerveless hand. She had known?

Hitomi giggled quietly as she heard the thud of a book dropped to the floor behind her. She tried to stop her racing heart. Maybe...

"Hitomi! Wait a second!"

Van came walking quickly up to her as she turned back to him demurely. He flicked his handsome dark bangs out of his eyes and looked at her face and then at the ground. Face and then the ground.

"Yes?" She couldn't stand here ALL day.

"May I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know you that well..."

"So, we talk over dinner, get to know each other."

"I'm actually at a kind of rough spot in my life right now...I wanted to maybe sort it out before I got involved with anything..."

"It's just a dinner, Hitomi."

"I don't have anything to wear...and...." She gulped embarrassed, "I don't have enough money for anything fancy..."

"Don't worry about it, come as you are, and it's my treat. I can even pick you up, if you'd like." Van was on familiar ground now, and things were looking up.

Hitomi smiled faintly. "Pick me up from where?"

"Well, your place, apartment, house, whatever."

"I don't HAVE a place, apartment, house, whatever. I was kicked out by the rough spot in my life and I can't move into my parent's house until tomorrow night because they are out of town and I don't have a key. I was planning on a Motel 6 tonight, so it would be picking me up from the library."

Van's eyes narrowed. This 'rough spot' was obviously an ex-boyfriend. Who would dump his Hitomi?

"Well, why don't we just hang out together until dinner? It's only two hours from now."

"Al...alright..." Hitomi smiled shyly and looked at the ground. Thing were looking up for her.

* * *

Van was determined to show Hitomi the time of her life in the span of two hours. He failed miserably. They were both nervous, she more so than he, but still. It was awkward for them both. And yet, as time passed they both became more relaxed around each other. The only problem was Van constantly spoke about himself. How he had inherited a small fortune after his dad died and all about his station in life, the people he knew and the things he had.

Hitomi was in agony. 'He seemed so nice in the library. Who could have known that he was so self centered. He is still nice, but....it is all wrong. This isn't what I want.'

"Ready for dinner then? It's almost 6:30." Van's cheerful face looked at her intently.

Hitomi hesitated for a brief moment before deciding that it was wrong to torture him with false hopes. She could never be happy with someone so arrogant... "Van...I'm actually really tired and not terribly hungry. I think that maybe I'll just find myself that Motel 6 and sleep away my rough spot." She didn't look him in the eyes as she said it.

"But, I thought you wanted to go to dinner with me..." He looked pained and not a little stricken that he had been shot down.

"I know and I'm sorry but it just isn't going to work." Hitomi shook her head sadly.

"But we were having so much fun. We were talking and getting along so well." Van knew he sounded desperate...what the hell, she was worth it.

"Correction, Van. You were talking. I listened." Hitomi smiled one more time and then turned and walked away leaving a very stunned Van.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Hitomi cried herself to sleep in a strange room in a strange bed and thought of what could have been.

Van stared blankly at his blaring television until one in the morning before flicking it off and crawling into bed. He slept very poorly indeed.


End file.
